User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Animal Friends For Merida In Her On Motion Pictures Of The Future
This brave princess would even enjoy the woods more than Aurora does if we really start respecting old ways of Celtic culture. I'd put the realistic stuff and the literatural fiction stuff together in Merida's motion pictures, I'd even respect the old beliefs this culture had before the majority of them was nervous and started forgetting who they were, because of the rough stuff with places like England and Norway and other European states treating the Celtic so willfully. Respectfully letting Princess Merida show the old ways of the Cetlic that would be like she could go to the sea and have fun with seals, dolphins, seahorses, swans, a beaver, or fantasy creatures like if she had a griffin friend who loved playing near the the waterfalls, plus if the bear in her extra motion picture was gentle and entertained her in the water much like the grizzlies do with humans in Brother Bear. There's also the water bird the Ousel / Ouzel. if she wanted to follow a real bird well that's like the owl is the one her culture would picture as this brave princess going to the underworld, she could be awesome friend with those like the swallows, sparrows quails, wrens, doves, a falcon or a cousin of the falcon, she wouldn't fear the eagle she's a princess who'd be quite pleased to share, she'd even fit its symbolism quite well it's a symbol maturity and growth in the old Celtic culture, but Merida has plenty of bravery to actually show an eagle some harmony and loyalty too. Even the pheasant is a positive symbom in the Celtic culture. If Merida met a dragon I'd let the dragon she met be friendlier than Mushu is and be more similar to the double-heaed dragon the Quest For Camelot. It would even be nice if this dragon lived in harmony with a unicorn protecting the forest together because there's even a picture book that has this amazing unexpected event. If the dragon shared information with Merida I'd let it be like the information Sapphira shared with Eragon. With a friendly dragon i can see the griffin being its other powerful friend, they could be friendly but playful if they did something like practiced flying together. She'd be close to the Norse Dragon and the Welsh Dragon for sure if the were real, but even in How To Train Your Dragon animated movies the dragons mind their manners, and go exploring or cooperating. Fire Drakes is what the Celtic culture sometimes called dragons instead. In the old ways of Celtic people even the farm animals symbolized something. The horses were the shaman animal to Celtic, the pigs and cattle had some magical scenes in Mythology of the Celtic culture. They Value the horse the most though, they're thought to be more than just a shaman animal, horses are linked to night, the moon, mystery and magic. Horses are also one of the Celtic Zodiac of the Summer season. So the Scottish flag with a Unicorn and these few horse facts Merida could even let Angus meet wild ponies or hidden magical herds which in this culture include fairy-horses. She could even be given the adventure of the mythical creature from her own state of Scotland the shape-shifting water spirit who is in horse forn or human form the Kelpie. Meeting the kelpie would be her time to rescue Angus unless Disney softened the kelpie's original heart, but either way it would be an interesting scene of Merida's own state. Plus how often we find the mermaid-like horses in coloring books. On sites like Google there's plenty of kelpie images to help create a video with it. Plus even with Angus taking Merida to tons of sections of the forest I can see him listening to a badger's advice, being chatty with the fox, sometimes racing a bird for fun like Spirit the wild stallion does in his own movie, I can see Angus telling a friendly Scottish wildcat thanks for keeping my stable clear of rodents, as well as Angus excited to follow a Shetland Sheepdog to several vacations and celebrations, if meeting a wolf pack it's for sure Angus would aprreciate the Shetland Sheepdog's vigilance even if the pack was friends with this herding dog. Angus would likely be calm like Mulan's horse when meeting fantasy friends, probably even calmer. He'd probably love running peacefully on the shore or coasts near the water mammals, especially the dolphins. The surprise with the Celtic Symbol list is every real animal also has its own tree symbol. Princess Merida could even introduce the truth of Saint Patrick's day our nation can't tell his real story from his wide spread legends but Celtic non-fiction books tell you the forgotten facts of this Saint. It could be like her mom told his real tale but she had a magical adventure with her forest friends included in the video too. After reading the forgotten facts of Saint Patrick there's no question to why they look at him as closely as they do. Poor Saint Patrick our nation knows so little of the ancient days it changed Samhain to Halloween , it mixed Easter with Ostara with nearly no one aware, It mixed Yule with Christmas even though to two holidays don't celebrate the same subject Yule is showing thanks and hope for the light, Plus it also was one of the nations that changed Saint Patrick's tale from his real church careers to a funny legendary hero. Category:Blog posts